Olağanüstü hal
*Olağanüstü Hal Bölge Valiliği *OHAL/Kararnameleri - KHK - KHK/OHAL - OHAL/KHK/Anayasal Denetimi Olağanüstü hâl ya da kısaca OHAL, olağanüstü bir yönetim düzeninin gerekli olduğu doğal afet, tehlikeli salgın hastalık, ekonomik bunalım, kamu düzeni tehlike altına sokan yaygın şiddet vakaları gibi durumlarda başvurulan uygulamadır. Uluslararası hukuk ile ilgisi Uluslararası hukuk açısından bakıldığında olağanüstü hal durumunda özgürlükler ve haklar kısıtlanabilir. Örneğin bir hükümet bir kişiyi yargılama olmaksızın alıkoyabilir. Kanunlarla belirlenmiş olan, temel özgürlükleri içeren "sınırlanamayan haklar" kapsam dışıdır.1 Olağanüstü hâl örnekleri Fransa 2015 Paris saldırıları sonrasında olağanüstü hal ilan etti. ABD 11 Eylül saldırıları sonrasında halen geçerli olan olağanüstü hali ilan etti.2 12 Haziran 2016'da 2016 Orlando gece kulübü saldırısı sonucunda Florida devleti Orange County'de olağanüstü hal ilan etti.3 Wood Buffalo belediyesi Fort McMurray Yangını sonucunda Alberta, Kanada'da olağanüstü hal ilan etti. Filipinler tropik fırtına felaketi sonucunda olağanüstü hal ilan etti.45 Myanmar mezheplerle ilgili şiddet sonucunda Meiktila'da olağanüstü hal ilan etti.6 Kırım Ukrayna'daki enerji sıkıntısı nedeniyle olağanüstü hal ilan etti. Kaliforniya valisi Jerry Brown 6 Ocak 2016'da gerçekleşen gaz sızıntısı nedeniyle olağanüstü hal ilan etti. ABD'de Kuzey Karolina, Tennessee, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Virginia, Batı Virginia ve New Jersey gibi eyaletler kar fırtınası nedeniyle olağanüstü hal ilan ettiler. 2016'da Venezuela'da protestolar nedeniyle olağanüstü hal ilan etti. Nicolas Maduro protestoların arkasında ABD'nin olduğunu söyledi.789 2016 Türkiye askerî darbe girişimi sonrasında Türkiye genelinde 2 yıl süreyle olağanüstü hal ilan edildi. = Ülkelere göre uygulamalar = Türkiye Ana madde: Türkiye'de olağanüstü hâl 1982 anayasasının 119-122 maddelerine göre Türkiye'de dört farklı türde sıradışı yönetim vardır. Bunlar sıkıyönetim, olağanüstü hal, seferberlik ve savaş halidir. 121. maddeye göre: "Anayasanın 119 ve 120 nci maddeleri uyarınca olağanüstü hal ilânına karar verilmesi durumunda, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisinin onayına sunulur ve kabulü doğrultusun da bu karar Resmî Gazetede yayımlanır. Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi tatilde ise derhal toplantıya çağrılır. Meclis, olağanüstü hal süresini değiştirebilir, Bakanlar Kurulunun istemi üzerine, her defasında dört ayı geçmemek üzere, süreyi uzatabilir veya olağanüstü hali kaldırabilir."10 Türkiye tarihinde üç kez genel olağanüstü hal ilan edilmiştir. 1978 ila 1983 arasında sıkıyönetim olağanüstü hal ile değiştirildi ve Kasım 2002'ye kadar yürürlükte kaldı. 20 Temmuz 2016'da Türkiye askerî darbe girişimi sonrasında Türkiye genelinde 3 ay süreyle olağanüstü hal ilan edildi. 21 Temmuz 2016 saat 01.00 itibarıyla olağanüstü halin geçerli olması mecliste 115'e karşı 346 oyla kabul edildi.1112 20 Temmuz 2016'da ilan edilip, 7 kez uzatılan olağanüstü hâl uygulaması iki yılın ardından 18 Temmuz 2018'de tamamen kaldırıldı. Ayrıca bakınız *Sıkıyönetim *Olağanüstü Hâl Bölge Valiliği *Umum Müfettişlik(Genel Müfettişlik) *Seferberlik *KHK *OHAL Kaynakça ^ (Fransızca) D. Prémont, C. Stenersen, I. Oseredczuk, Bruylant, Brussels, Droits intangibles et états d'exceptionfr. 1996, 644p., ISBN 2-8027-0766-3, Éditions Bruylant ^ "Letter from the President on the Continuation of the National Emergency with Respect to Certain Terrorist Attacks". Whitehouse.gov. 2010-09-10. ^ http://www.flgov.com/wp-content/uploads/pdfs/16142.pdf ^ "P-Noy declares state of national calamity | Inquirer News". Newsinfo.inquirer.net. 2011-12-21. Erişim tarihi: 2012-03-31. ^ "Cost of Sendong damage nears P1B". ABS-CBN News. 2011-12-21. Erişim tarihi: 2012-03-31. ^ "Burma: State of emergency imposed in Meiktila". BBC News. Erişim tarihi: 13 May 2016. ^ Buitrago, Deisy; Ulmer, Alexandra (13 May 2016). "Venezuela president declares emergency, cites U.S., domestic 'threats'". Reuters. Erişim tarihi: 14 May 2016. ^ "Venezuela president declares 60-day state of emergency, blaming US for instability". The Guardian. 14 May 2016. Erişim tarihi: 14 May 2016. ^ "Venezuela president declares emergency, citing U.S. domestic 'threats'". The Telegraph. 14 May 2016. Erişim tarihi: 14 May 2016. ^ https://www.tbmm.gov.tr/anayasa/anayasa82.htm ^ http://odatv.com/cok-onemli-kararlar-alinan-mgk-bitti-2007161200.html ^ http://www.hurriyet.com.tr/ohal-tezkeresi-tbmmdeki-oylamada-kabul-edildi-40158772 Kategori:Ohal Kategori:Olağanüstü hal Kategori:OHAL